


【中译】汝心若水

by XXFredricaXX



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXFredricaXX/pseuds/XXFredricaXX





	【中译】汝心若水

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thine heart full of spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223291) by [oriflamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriflamme/pseuds/oriflamme). 
  * A translation of [thine heart full of spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223291) by [oriflamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriflamme/pseuds/oriflamme). 



诸神之战已经结束了。  
虚空无需再散布瘟疫，因为王国已成为它的囊中之物。  
黑暗吞噬了一切。于是虫子们也忘掉一切、不再思考，眼神直愣愣地，不知看向了哪儿。  
—  
它跌跌撞撞地来到她面前，仅仅是因为她在等待另一个身影的出现。  
尽管它的记忆还是一团结成了死结的乱麻，但它还记得，她当时是在场的；那身舞动的红斗篷，那根迅捷灵巧的针，还有那股强韧的蛛丝——当时就是它们将它困在了原地，让它的兄弟有机会打出那最后决定性的一击。  
和它比起来，她长得要更像它们的父亲。她有着素白的壳，一双眼睛在黑暗中蔑视地眯起，目光冷峻而且锐利。她冲它偏了偏头，抬起手里的针指向它。她的躯壳里没有虚空的痕迹，也没有和它相似的阴影。  
是大黄蜂。  
它蹒跚了几步，几乎要跌倒在地上。虽然它的双腿和那失去了手臂的、面目全非的左半边躯干比起来多少算得上完整，但它们已经有好几个世纪没有接触过地面了。它感觉五脏六腑都像是被掏空了一样，身体里被瘤吞掉的部分像是有空气在悉悉索索地流动。它已经碎掉了。虚空物质烧干了它的左肩上的囊肿，也把仅存的一点组织烧成了可怖的一片，灼烧般的剧痛一阵接着一阵，但相比之下，反倒是苦涩的挫败感更能让它感到万箭穿心。瘟疫是被治愈了，但它身上的魔咒还在。  
它完全可以趁现在自我了结。这一次可不会再有辐光的力量吸收骨钉带来的伤害。  
又或者，白王的独生女会替那人折断它的脖子，因为他已经不在这世上了；经年累月的亡命之旅在她的爪上刻下了密密麻麻的细小疤痕，它们不像国王的那样干净或是优美，但生还者爪中的蕴含的力量是一样的。至于它，不过是一个不够格的次品罢了，毕竟碎掉的容器只有被处理掉的下场。它踉跄着站住、体重全部落在骨钉上——这时它才后知后觉地想起了自己过于高大的身形，于是它弯下僵硬的脖子，又屈膝俯下身子、等待着。  
她把这当作了进攻的信号。大黄蜂猛地后撤一步，同时掷出长针，她警觉地审视着它，随即像飞矢一样瞄准它的胸口冲过来，一脚将它踢翻在地；它仰面倒在了地上，身上缠绕的铁链应势掉落。她的针抵上了它的咽喉。  
她将头偏向一边，它能看到的只有那对宽大的角、它几乎无法呼吸。但她却迟迟没有动作。它扭头看向她，这才意识到辐光的声音把自己的颈部烧成了什么样子。它自己的声音向来都不过是几乎微不可闻的气音，唯独这一点，它没有辜负白王的期望。  
它在发抖，胸腔里的空气被压出时发出断断续续的喘息，喉咙里挤出的呜声像是哭泣。这些声音让它感到陌生。它剩下的那只手在剧烈的情感波动下痉挛着，要是硬生生地折断自己的手腕可以弥补它失控的过错，它会毫不犹豫地把它们折个粉碎。  
大黄蜂收回针，站回了地上，它身上的锁链随之纷纷滑向地面。  
它一动不动地愣在原地。她见状在一边的岩石上不耐烦地敲起了针，针尖磨出的火花让它打了个哆嗦。它踌躇着慢慢站了起来。  
“那边的大个子，”她用严厉的语气质问到，言语里充满了力量，“你到底来不来？”  
它点头答应。  
不管她去往哪里，它都会陪伴在她左右。  
—  
它最初并不知道虚空上升是什么意思。它从没拜访过王国的土地，深渊的出生地、白宫、还有神殿，这就是它所了解的全部。以神殿为中心蔓延开的、瘟疫那橙红的血管和脓疮已经干涸，网一般地挂在墙上。空气中病态的疯狂气息已经消失了。  
一同消失的还有光萤。  
黑暗如同恐惧化作的实体，一寸寸爬过了圣巢的每一个角落。大黄蜂回头看了它几眼，眼神里充满了尖锐的怀疑——它不解地望回去，依旧因为失败而感到一阵阵的恶心。就这样没过多久，大黄蜂抽出针，开始用它探起了路。她喃喃自语着些什么，周围的光线变得越来越黯淡。  
而诞生自深渊和黑暗的它即便没有光也能看得一清二楚。凝视那道暲目之光那么多年之后，亡国尸骸发出的微光对它而言就是安慰。  
它后知后觉地意识到这些通道给它的感觉本不因该如此地像故乡。  
—  
大黄蜂一言不发地冲在前面。  
它被迫放慢了速度跟在后头，在一些狭窄的地方，它不得不爬行，或是弓着腰才能前进。她沿着古井的井壁向上冲刺，借由一双灵活的爪在墙上不停攀登——而它却做不到，现在的它不论是力量还是身手都不如从前了。几回失败的尝试过后，在井口等待的她终于失去了耐心，她叹息着，恼火地扔下一条铁链让它爬上去。  
在她身上看不到一丝和国王类似的端庄优雅。她脾气火爆、没有耐心、而且全身是刺，这是她的天性。尽管她并无恶意，但还是会让它感到畏惧。  
它们爬出古井，踏入了一座濒临死亡的小镇。小镇在致命的瘟疫中存活了下来，但这一次却没能幸免。钢铁雕花的长椅边跪着一位面容沧桑的老者，他的表情很是祥和，看上去像是睡着了一样；地图商店里，老板娘正趴在在柜台上，嘴里含糊不清地念叨着些什么，她那在后面打盹的丈夫的呼噜声则变得越来越小，他的梦境正在逐渐坠入无底的深渊。平原上只剩野风在屋舍间游荡。大黄蜂在一幢幢民舍间飞快地穿梭着，她的情绪变得越来越焦躁——又一间商店无人问津，又一座房屋一片死寂。  
他们会一直睡下去。  
它一直落在她身后，直到她在镇子的广场里停下来等它，才成功追了上去。没有了惯用的左臂，它在持剑时感到一阵手足无措。尽管经受的严格训练让它可以不受惯用手的限制，它仍旧对双手持剑的姿势情有独钟。  
它不知道大黄蜂为什么要找上它。它不觉得一个无名无姓、无能无德之人能给事情带来任何转机。  
地上是它兄弟留下的空壳。无名骑士漆黑的本体正在缓慢地上升，像是稀薄的雾气一样；一部分虚空物质渗进泥土，凝结成了块状。早在神殿里、它认出自己那最小的兄弟的时候，它就意识到其他幸存者肯定都已经离开了深渊；由此可知，白王的封印并没能把深渊完全封死。不论那些流浪骑士在离开深渊后的漫长时光里都去了哪里，闯入德特茅斯的那一名骑士无疑成为了这一切的导火索；它联合了虚空，召集了所有的黑暗。它们将光芒分食，将梦境溺死在了虚空中。  
但它却不知为何还在这里。  
圣巢的老国王为了从辐光手中夺回他的王国，不惜用自己的“孩子们”的躯壳锻造了能封印瘟疫源头的容器。但于事无补。无梦之梦将会和疯狂的瘟疫一样致命，这个王国依旧摇摇欲坠。  
大黄蜂尖刻地责问起它，希望能从它身上找到答案。它隐约感觉到，过去一直潜伏在深渊的那股力量似乎开始在它们四周游荡了，但这种感觉实在太过抽象，它根本没法形容。更何况，它就算是找到了合适的语言也没法回答她，因为它根本就不会说话。  
它不知道要怎么阻止那名无名骑士。  
她生硬的语气把它吓得不轻。天子之怒终究还是要降临到它头上，只是当它想到发怒的本来因该是圣巢的老国王时，大黄蜂的声音听起来竟如同锋利的刀子、一刀一刀地捅向它的胸膛。那人不会吼它，他会让它痛快地咽气。他会犹豫，会因为这一次的失败又一次心力交瘁，他会不堪重负地单手撑在书桌边，稍事休息，随后又重新换上那幅高贵优雅的面具，从容不迫地跨过地上那面目可憎的失败品。他会为它轻声叹息，但也仅此而已了。它的意识开始脱离现实，它战栗着掐住了自己布满伤痕的外壳，原先攥着的骨钉顺势掉落，哐当一声砸到了地上。她的话语像是凶猛的浪，它只有把痛觉当作锚，当作一座若隐若现的灯塔，才能让自己不至于在巨浪中迷失方向。  
她摇晃着它的肩膀，一下将它拉回了现实。她的双手还死死地钳在它肩上，一对眼睛一眨不眨地盯着它，神情严肃；然后它也怔怔地望着她，像是被冻住了一样纹丝不动。老国王绝不会喜欢这样直接的眼神接触，但它要是有意把目光移开恐怕只会造成更糟的后果——那是不够驯服的表现。  
当她抽回手、后退着重新和它拉开距离的时候，它差点又控制不住地颤抖了起来。她悬在空中的爪停下了，“听得到我说话吗？”她有所顾虑地说到，似乎是在担心它确实没法听到她的声音。它艰难地弯下僵硬的颈部点了点头。它每一根神经都绷到了极限；各种情感在它的胸腔里冲撞，但其中最让它备受煎熬的、还是对父亲的愧疚和失败的屈辱。  
“很好。”迟疑了一瞬间之后，她一把拔出插在地上的针甩到背上，踱起了步子等它跟上来。  
它迟疑着弯腰拾起了自己的骨钉。破旧的斗篷遮住了它的肩膀，在它刚刚掐住自己的地方有什么东西正在缓缓地渗出来。  
—  
它颤颤巍巍地跟在她后面一路小跑，大黄蜂搜刮了三幢不同的房子——这些闲置已久的建筑里甚至连空气都像是落满了灰尘——才终于带着一匹柔软的灰色布料重新出现。她先是尝试着用手势和它交流，在失败了数次之后索性直接命令它脱掉身上的旧斗篷。于是它抖落那件早已在漫长的岁月中变成了灰绿色的的衣物，顺带也褪下了已经报废的护甲。大黄蜂用新布把它满是疤痕的躯干包裹起来，然后用一根稍小的针将下摆调整到及膝的长度，接着耐心地将边缘缝合整齐。她做完这些后便望向它，像是在问它觉得如何。她冲着它还在渗出虚空物质的伤口皱了皱眉，随即找出一只密封的广口玻璃器皿，用里头的液态蛛丝给它止了血。  
等到她终于满意了之后，它们又一次跳入了那口古井。  
墨色渐浓。它不知道大黄蜂在寻找什么，或许就像它们的父亲那样：地表那些人正在经受痛苦的折磨，但只要还有一线希望，她就想要拯救他们。  
眼下，她的决定是先去一趟黑卵圣殿。  
—  
但她下错了这一步棋。  
—  
十字路口变得一片漆黑。它们经过那些原本散发着微光的封印时，石板表面的图腾也毫无反应。死掉的光蝇散落在地上。这里被感染的居民终于得到了安息，他们柔软的组织早已被瘤吞食干净，空荡荡的外壳被遗弃在道路上，在脚下发出咔咔的脆响。  
但这里并非全然寂静无声。  
我们将再度怒号。这句话如同幻听一般地在它脑海里回响——它来自深渊，来自盆地下方的深坑里不计其数的阴影。  
白王认为虚空是没有心智的存在，它不知道是什么让他产生了这样的想法，但它知道虚空的本质是穷凶极恶的。  
一开始领路的是大黄蜂。她用长针探路，在途径的路径上留下一缕丝线作为标记，在遇上第一处断崖的时候，她咬咬牙，硬着头皮跳了出去。它一路小跑跟在她身后，尽管它们已经踏入了彻底的黑暗中，它还是能清楚地感知到四周的岩壁和通道的方向。  
它感到脚下锋利的荆棘变成了其他东西，某种比植物更庞大的荆棘状物质——漆黑的虚空卷须——能轻易地刺穿虫子的外壳，吸走他们的生命。  
但大黄蜂感知不到那些卷须的存在，金属的长针无法捕捉它们的形体，她向前跳出一步、但还不够远；她以为安全的平台其实并不安全。  
它马上冲了出去——用上了它过去冲刺的速度让它感到一阵径流全身的剧痛——它把骨钉丢在一边，从她的背后拉住了她；她戒备地喊叫了一声，在这偌大的空间里她的声音却不像它该有的那般响亮。它的体型给了它优势，尽管重心有点不稳，它在落地后还是顺利地使自己只是涉入了卷须丛中，随即又一步跃到了一根荆棘上。  
同族之间总是有着奇妙的联系。和那些卷须一样，它也是虚空的一部分。它略微将一条腿抬离地面，发现上面并没有它感知得到的外伤。  
大黄蜂让它放下自己，于是它小心翼翼地把她放在了一块安全的空地上。她用针划过平台，却什么也没感觉到，她皱起了眉，随即凑近了观察起来。当她伸出一只手试图感受卷须的形状时，它用尽全力才抑制住了阻止她的冲动。她战栗着抽回手，吃痛地嘶了一声。虚空低温的火焰烤坏了她爪心的外壳，但是并没有灼伤她。  
她毕竟是沃姆的孩子，和由三种不同的元素组成的它比起来，她的血统要更加纯正。  
为了以防万一，她示意它领她通过这片伸手不见五指的区域。它思索了一会，有些拿不定主意，最终还是一把揽起她，在荆棘丛之中找起了路。她不悦地架起胳膊，但还是没有多说什么。  
但现在已经没有路可以去神殿了。在离神殿只有一步之遥的时候，它们却几乎寸步难行，四周的墙壁、地板、以及天花板像是彻底消失了一样，哪怕是它也无法判断它们的方位。它敏锐的知觉变得毫无用处，只好硬着头皮前进，但周围浓重的黑暗仿佛实体一般压得它无法前进。成片的卷须和荆棘让它无路可走，这片区域属于虚空的新领主——属于当初被它抛弃在黑暗里的那个兄弟。  
它感到四肢麻木，甚至觉得自己身体的边界正在消失；它的思维在悸动，它能听见濒死之人的嚎叫，它感受不到臂弯间大黄蜂的气息了。虚空迫使它前进，它无力反抗。它和虚空之间的边界消失了，它是液体，它是无形的，它在熔化然后又被重塑，空气也一同变成了液体，它不能呼吸了。  
—  
它又踏上另一根粗大得出奇的荆棘。  
一道刺眼的白光从它眼前闪过，它抽搐着发出了一声无声的尖叫。  
—  
在离神殿很远的地方，它恢复了意识。它感到十分意外，光是它居然还能再恢复意识这件事本身就足够让它惊讶了；早在无名骑士召集全部的虚空力量对抗辐光的时候，它就没道理能脱离它们成为独立的个体。它之前的失败容器在躯壳破碎后最终回归了深渊，它不知道为什么自己没有这么做。  
这片土地是生机盎然的绿色，它身下的地面铺满了瓷砖，冰冰凉凉的，柔软的苔藓从瓷片之间的缝隙里冒出。它的右腿还麻痹得无法动弹，但它认出了自温室的栅栏间垂下的藤蔓和花朵。  
尽管它们从未谋面，但它知道她的存在。那些素白的枝叶、白宫之下那蜿蜒的硕大根基，还有苍白之王无声的悼念，无一不在向它诉说着她的缺席。  
她就在这里，因为她的出现，整个世界都被降下了甘霖。  
大黄蜂出现在它的视线里，它这才注意到她已经不耐烦地在一旁等候了多时。她用脚掌轻轻拍打地面的声音让它一惊，随着它这一阵轻微的抖动，一股钝痛穿透了它的腿。她的脸上和腿上都有轻微的划伤——这是她先前靠着蛛丝的牵引让它们从荆棘之中脱身时留下的痕迹。  
“别动。”她斥责到，一边在它身边跪了下来。她把它的骨钉推到一边，用手检查了它头部和肩膀的伤，然后才检查起了它那条爆发出不寻常的剧痛的腿。  
它怔住了，随着视线的下移，它看到自己腿上长出了白色的树根，并且已经深深地埋进了泥土里。  
“并非纯粹的虚空，”她自言自语道，“被赋予了沃姆之型。其中包含的是你的根。”  
大黄蜂投向它的眼神可以说是非常奇怪了。它只能以假装并不明白她的眼神的样子看回去。  
它原本以为自己的失败是因为它还太过弱小，只要它毫不留情地鞭挞自己、逼迫自己去接近自己的极限，去成为完美的容器，它就可以完成白王赋予它的使命，或许这样他就——  
但它辜负了自己的使命。  
—  
它尝试着把自己的腿从树根里拔出来，然后大黄蜂用针重重地打开了它的手。它像是被扇了一记耳光似的，可怜兮兮地在原地缩成了一团，直到树根完全收回壳里，才挪动了一下右腿仔细检查起来。然而它发现那些树根已经消失得无影无踪，甚至没有在它的腿上留下一条裂痕。这伤不是物理性的。  
大黄蜂离开了好一阵子，才总算是带着一脸更加阴郁的表情回来了。“黑暗扩散了，”她向它说明道，但它仅仅是毫无反应地看着她。它的安静和不带感情色彩的顺从反倒让她越发不安了起来，尽管这两种特质都是老国王一心想要它拥有的。她挪动身子，背着光向它走过来，眼里反射着花园的地光。它僵在原地，并且清晰地觉察到了喉咙里正在加速的粗声喘息——然后她局促地伸手拍了拍它的后背，有些尴尬地低下了头。“我们得走了。这里或许有个我们能征求点意见的人。”  
她确实就在这里。它能感受到她的存在，如此清晰，就像它能明显地感受到老国王和皇室家仆间的和谐一致一样。虽然大黄蜂能在花园里轻车熟路地穿梭，但她似乎并没有感受到那人的存在。她在一道屏障前放慢了脚步，那是扇由阴影聚集而成的门，仅仅由一块刻有符文的金属束缚着，没有五官的脸在里面扭动，它们的爪子在里面抓绕着门扉的表面。大黄蜂全力对门发动了一次攻击，她的神情却从一开始就不像是抱有希望的样子。屏障扭曲着爆发出黑白交织的闪光，她往后撤了两次才免于受到后坐力的冲击。  
但好在它很熟悉这种装置的构造。它从她身边走了过去，开始刨开泥土在地下找起了什么。终于，它找到了屏障的控制单元，它根据白王留下的记号摆弄起装置，然后随着装置状态的切换，屏障消失了。  
大黄蜂几乎想给自己来上一拳。  
—  
它认出了从茧中伸出的、散发着柔光的巨大根系。  
它没认出那副早已被风干的虫壳，那人为了保护在茧里扎根的她战死在了这里。  
“凶猛的德莱亚，曾经属于五骑士。”大黄蜂说道。  
它们进去了。在曲折狭窄通道里，它只能腹部紧贴着地面一路爬行。每每遇到转角，大黄蜂都会在那儿等它，当它们到达通道的尽头时，她却突然停了下来。  
素白的树枝组成了白夫人的皇冠，她的身体穿透茧插入了脚下的土地。她的眼角是向上翘起的，一对眸子则是天空一般的蓝色，尽管布满了积云，它也觉得自己从未见过如此美丽的蓝天。她被紧紧地束缚着，那些束缚比白王的翅膜包裹在身上时还要严丝合缝。  
“噢？”她说道，声音里满是欣喜。然后，当它终于从通道里抽出身子、伸直了躯干时——她惊呆了。她的头冠也穿过茧伸到了外面，她因此无法移动，但她的声音变得像是温柔的耳语。“啊，孩子们。你们到我这儿来，是为了求助吗？”  
大黄蜂生硬地移开了视线，“人没法选择自己的母亲。”她用遗憾的口吻说道。  
白夫人和蔼的视线刺痛了它，“我的爱人，沃姆，他做出了明智的决定，我并不觉得那是不忠。请原谅我，我隐居于此是为了逃避。虽然这可能是我一厢情愿，但作为一个母亲，我依旧把你看作我的亲生女儿。我爱他和这个国家，所以我昧着良心和他一起造出了那些可怜的孩子——它们诞生，被除去灵魂，然后被消耗殆尽，无论什么代价都在所不惜，它们是牺牲品。”  
语毕，她已经失明的双眼看向了它，这是多么残忍的酷刑——但它只是一动不动地立在原地。“我能感受到你的气息，我亲爱的孩子。在这终焉之日即将到来之际，会不会是他的意志领你来到了我面前呢？尽管我并不希望这样，但你的诞生无疑源自爱，也仅仅源自爱。”  
它并不知道自己在期待什么。它抑制着自己想要跪倒在地的冲动，它感到钻心剜骨般的疼痛，像是被掏空了脏器，又仿佛是有活物在它体内抓挠。它需要、它渴求，但没有人需要它。  
“侵略者从未以你为荣，”辐光心不在焉地对它说过，“人怎么会在物体上寄托情感呢。”她还说了很多东西，她炽热的话语渗进意识的漏洞，耀眼的光辉迸发自她宿主的眼底。  
一抹红色闯入了它的视野，大黄蜂修长的身影立在它和白夫人之间，她微微抬起了下巴。它不明白她拔针是为了什么，以白夫人现在的视力，她是看不到她的武器的。“我认为那个小矮个做得到。它足够强大，它能直面瘟疫的核心然后战胜她。但事情的进展并没有那么顺利。虚空蒙蔽了它的心智。”她摇头，某种并非恐惧的情感让她颤抖了起来，“我们究竟已经付出了多少？这样的牺牲到底要到哪儿才是头？”  
白夫人叹息道，“我希望能到此为止。”她说道，声音几乎微不可闻。它感觉自己无法承受她的话语。“之前来见我的小家伙似乎是个完美的容器，它走出了深渊，还穿过了我们上方那野风呼啸的、广阔的荒原，这些经历熔炼了它。容器不仅仅是用来对抗辐光的，在战斗结束之后，它还要能确保自己不会被虚空反噬。纵然远古时代的朝圣者们膜拜虚空之力，在他们自取灭亡之后虚空却似乎陷入了沉睡——至于平原上方那可怖的飓风，不过是虚空在朝圣者的文明灭亡之后残留的力量罢了。”  
“但虚空力量已经暴走了。”大黄蜂再次摇头，“必须有人站出来打倒它，母后，如果您能释放自己的力量的话——”  
“我将会带来另一场瘟疫。”老皇后温和地打断了她，“圣巢将再度封我——这样一位歹毒优雅的夫人——为后，彼时将不会再有可以与我抗衡的力量，我的枝叶会生满每一寸土地。在过去，的确有一股力量能与虚空匹敌——那便是辐光。但古神之间早已无法相互制约，我们都不想被遗忘，于是我们侵犯彼此的利益，而最后遭受灾难的却是这个世界。”  
“那我们到底该怎么办？”大黄蜂责问道，她的声音变得尖锐刺耳，像是针尖划过石头。  
白夫人耸了耸肩，她的枝干随之开合，发出沙沙的响声。“如果那无名骑士只是纯粹的空壳，那谁也无法改变结局；它会成为绝望和寂静的领主，但要是它并非完全没有自我的存在——要是它还心有所牵的话——在这破晓之时，你们或许还能给这个世界、给某些人带来一线生机。”  
然后——  
“天呐，我的孩子，到这来，没事了。虽然我已经看不到你了，但没关系，我在这里。”  
它不应该——它不能——  
漆黑的液体沿着它的面庞滚落了下来。它跌跌撞撞地跛着脚来到她面前，跪倒在她素白的树根旁。它不禁想到，它的新斗篷在很久很久以前，也应该是银亮的白色，就和白宫里随处可见的枝叶一样。  
“命运是多么残酷，此时此刻，我甚至都不能给你一个拥抱。”她说道，“我能感受到你力量的衰弱，我曾以为你不会幸存。”  
她抬起一节肢体，抚上了它的脸庞。  
“三思而后行，”白夫人喃喃道，“也不要忘记了自己的本心。”  
—  
当它们离开时，虚空已经漫过了皇后花园的围墙；黑暗满溢而出，淹没了周围的一切。在白夫人的力量无法涉及的地方，黑暗的浪潮正在疯狂地翻滚。  
它感到心烦意乱，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的；它没法集中精神。它疯狂地想要回到以前那单纯的日子，彼时，所有的问题都可以被简化为它利刃下的目标，它只需要为了它的王将自己打磨成空洞、完美的容器，除此之外再无所求。而如今它却再也无法压抑内心那喷薄而出的汹涌情感，它碎了，变得四分五裂。  
大黄蜂没注意到它突然放慢了脚步，但当它盘起腿就地坐下时，她却觉察地转过了身。她的脸上闪过一丝不耐烦的情绪，接着又移开了视线，使自己的神情变得柔软了些——显然这并不是她擅长的事情。她别扭地快步回到它身边，和它并排坐在了一起。她虽然坐在这儿，看上去却随时都有可能一骨碌爬起来重新冲出去，两条腿像弓弦一样的紧绷着。  
它不知该作何反应。  
“我只是感觉你们很可悲，像是被命运诅咒了，像是这个国家的鬼魂。”大黄蜂一边说，一边蜷起腿，抬起一只手环住了自己的膝盖。“没有人真的离开过圣巢，那些打算永远离开的人只是在大平原里徘徊，然后又回到了这里。他们什么都不记得了，有的人会靠着仅存的一些零星记忆填补空白的部分，他们认为自己其实来自别的王国、别的城镇。他们能回忆起的人都是早就已经被人忘记的亡者。或许等到这片土地彻底陷入黑暗之后，就都结束了吧？国家变成废墟，我们成为王国的鬼魂，没有人知道我们的存在，没有东西可以留下。”  
它们的文明将彻底消失，连鬼魂也会被虚空一同吞噬。狂风在它们头顶呼啸，吹走了沙石，带走了灵魂。这灾害也将随虚空之神永远存在下去。  
大黄蜂将下颌抵上膝头，阴郁地凝视着前方的黑暗，眉头紧锁。“它集结了所有的虚空吗？但肯定有办法能靠近它。”  
她站起身，但它没有跟上去。  
它已经精疲力竭了。一开始她只是皱着脸示意它跟上自己，然后当它仅仅是抬起头、木讷地望了她一眼后，她的耐心总算是耗尽了。“你不来？”  
它摇摇头。  
大黄蜂猛地一跺脚，狠狠地把手里的针插进了墙里。然而虚空吸收了大部分声音。  
“够了！拿起你的武器去战斗啊！难道你想在这里放弃？还是说凭你的实力已经没法再前进了？”  
她的令呵差点就让它重新行动起来了，就差那么一点。它感到漫长的岁月压在身上的重量，终于不堪重负。它多想就在这里睡去，就在此时此刻。  
“行！”她厉声说道，而它只是毫无反应地低着头，“那你就待 在 这 里 吧。”  
她的声音突兀地变了个调，它甚至都没有反应过来，周围的世界就已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。它的头还是很痛，它找不到重心——  
然后当它抬起头时，它看到的是倒悬在空中的那头生物。大黄蜂的表情凝固了，眼前是那生物的六对复眼。那头野兽没有胸腔，它利用三对足攀住从上方降下的蛛丝，剩余的一对足在空中大张着。它的角上挂着一幅厚重的布帏，末端松垮地悬着，露出里面一副蛛形生物的口器。  
“……母亲？”大黄蜂说。  
“你对我见死不救。”野兽赫拉说道。  
然后“她”落下来，对着大黄蜂的脸张开了自己的螯钳。  
恐惧让它完全清醒了过来。大黄蜂在尖叫，她的声音却在那正在缓缓下降的巨大蛛形生物的屏蔽下变得模糊不清。它握着骨钉朝她们冲了过去，而大黄蜂已经抽出了针，在慌乱中朝野兽的腹部刺去。  
“失败品。”  
它愣住了。  
它回过头，凝视着那由尖角组成的王冠，大黄蜂的声音似乎变得越来越远。  
—  
它眼前是徐徐落下的苍白之王，优雅壮丽得如同神明。他褪去了身上素白的长袍，六对半透明的翅膀全部在背后舒展开，轻盈的翅膜是晶体一般的通透，背后的虚空经由折射宛若华美的黑曜石；他看上去是如此圣洁。他的王印在黑暗中如同灯塔。他不再是从前那副憔悴暗淡的样子，他在闪耀，像是明星，像是火种。  
他抬起修长的手捏住它的下颌，当他迫使它抬头和他四目相对时，动作里却毫无怜惜之意。微弱的呜咽声从它的咽喉里漏出，祈求一般地；它试图伸手，然后觉察到了自己的一阵颤抖——令人厌恶的破绽——它不应该动的，他会知道——  
他已经知道了。白王的目光居高临下地射向它，充满了悔恨和厌恶。“毫无价值的失败品。它从来没有完成过自己的使命。”他如是评论道，就好像在进行一场无关紧要的闲谈。可它却感到被他的话语贯穿了一般。他的手还擒着它的脖颈，它在发抖，它感觉自己的身体快要散架了。然后它情不自禁地向他伸手——它的手就这么悬停在他的旁边，恳求他、哀求他、想要靠近他。  
无论白夫人给予了它多少怜悯、多少慰藉，都无法弥补它心里的空缺，那深深的、深深的，对父爱的渴望。  
“我们就不该造出这样的器物。”厌恶让他的面孔扭曲了起来，“它被欲望所控，成为了感情的奴隶。这是何其地讽刺。”  
接着他扬起另一只手、径直插进了它的腹部，刚好刺在他赐予它的封印纹章上。突如其来的剧痛让它猛地弓起了身子，双腿无助地在空中踢打着、痉挛着；它的躯壳被刺得粉碎，血液喷涌而出，冲刷着白王的手。它握住了他的手腕，却只是一边摇着头一边拽着那人不放；它遭受重创的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，伴随着一阵阵悲鸣、源源不断地淌出鲜血。但它不是——那不是——  
那不是他。  
它强忍着躯干受创的剧痛看向白王，映在它那对没有焦点的空洞双眼里的，是国王躯壳之下的虚空。  
这并非现实，更不是它所恐惧但又渴求的最终审判；并非记忆，而是它的心魔、它的梦魇。  
它不知道它们是什么时候陷入梦境的，但它们必须清醒过来。那个大黄蜂并不是梦境的产物，她仍然受困于她生母的可怖幻象，并且，要是它们不能设法清醒过来的话，接下来发生的事很可能会要了它们的命。它又留恋地触碰了一下白王的手掌，那不是他、不是他，随即集中全身的力量瞄准他的胸口打出一击——换作一只普通的虫子可能会直接被这一击打碎外壳。但那不是他，那不会是他。它试图挣脱，但他的爪像锚一样陷在它的外壳里。  
它怎么也找不到自己的骨钉。  
虚空看着它的挣扎，脸上浮现出难以辨别的笑容。  
它没有属于自己的声音，它从未被给予这种东西。  
但有一个声音，它是再熟悉不过的，就如同是它记忆的一部分。  
它闭上眼睛，感到自己的咽喉开始灼烧。  
“虚空——”辐光的声音如钟鸣般响起。  
白王的钩爪猛地抽离了它的躯体，然后它听到了虚空的怒号。  
那些记忆是漆黑和鎏金的碎片，是神殿内部的一道道沟壑，是用它的双眼窥视一切的暲目之光——她认出了那苍白的小小躯壳里的巨兽。  
“我的宿敌，”古神的声音再度响起，带着无上的威严，“你是无法战胜我的。”  
虚空自白王的躯壳里喷薄而出，整个世界随之陷入了彻底的黑暗。巨兽睁开了它闪烁着白光的八只眼睛，轻蔑地望向了它。无名骑士就在那里，王印在它小小的前额正中散发着微光。  
然后小骑士偏了偏头，像是露出了一个微笑。  
结束了。  
虚空向来都不缺乏耐心，因为它知道自己肯定是最后的赢家。  
它不费吹灰之力就吞掉了骑士关于辐光的记忆。无声的哭泣和嚎叫声自深渊奔流而出，虚空饿了，它吞下了光芒、尸体和虫子的空壳、还有梦境，但它依旧没有满足——骑士感觉自己也快要被吞下去了——  
然后大黄蜂出现了，她的声音划破黑暗，她的长针像矛一样射向了巨兽，然后随着她狠狠踢上它肩膀的一脚，她还没等到武器击中目标就一巴掌扇在了它脸上。  
—  
它震颤着醒了过来。它的手还砸在墙上，但它能感受到自己的双脚是实实在在地踩在地上的，此外，它的躯壳也没有凭空蒸发。它意识里的警铃还在嗡嗡作响，大黄蜂的手就突然抚上了她刚刚扇了它一记耳光的地方。“你已经醒了。抱歉刚才打了你。”  
它们根本没有离开皇后花园多远。  
“它盯上你了。”大黄蜂一边说，一边检查起它还在痉挛的双腿。“虚空产生自我意识之后变得更强了，但我们也可以反过来利用这一点。刚才多亏你说的话吸引了它的注意力，我才有机会脱身。”  
她的神情像是在等待什么的发生，或许是在期待它能再次开口说话，又可能是在思考还有多少光留在了它体内。哪怕是像刚才那样转瞬即逝的零碎记忆，古老的光神也可以凭借它们重生。  
它摇摇头，哪怕之前真的还有一丝光残留在它体内，现在也没有了。  
但它能感受到另一种物质的存在。  
—  
原先的路全都消失了。  
漆黑的流体盖住了每一块平面，王国那年久失修、长满了杂草的道路在虚空的熔炼下变成了更古老的建筑：地面如镜般平滑，像是漆黑的巨湖，踩上去却很坚硬；墙壁和廊柱的表面布满凹槽，形成了虚空物质上升的槽道，组成这些建筑的是远古生物遗弃的螺旋型外壳；细长的尖刺拔地而起，组成了尖顶的廊厅——现在它可以在这些地方站直身子了。成型的虚空形成了桥，贯穿了整座峡谷和一片死寂的黑湖。大黄蜂喃喃地说，这不是最短的路线，但虚空已经填平了每一处裂口和暗道。  
它在自己的新领域里打造了一座坚若磐石的巨大厅堂，静候它们的到来。  
除去到神殿和虚空领主正面交锋，大黄蜂似乎已经别无他法，不过她也可能还有别的计划，只不过是没有说出口。总之，她只是一言不发地走在它身边，步伐急促，偶尔会超过每一步都走得小心翼翼的它走到前面，但总是会在它落在后面时停下来等它。她不让它跟在自己身后，这让它有点不适宜。它会习惯性地默测自己的步距，好和前面那人保持刚刚好一个步子的距离，而现在的情形反而让它感到有些手足无措；它不知道该看哪儿，它感到手臂无处安放。它试着把骨钉举到胸前，手肘微抬，就像它很久以前偏爱的那样。它感到一阵安心，这熟悉的姿势无疑起了作用。  
大黄蜂的长针从始至终没有离开过她的手。“这里什么都没有，”她说道，声音里带上了一丝尖锐的嘲讽，“我们可能要和黑暗战斗了。”  
要是它们再次在梦中掉入陷阱，可能就再也无法醒来了。  
无名骑士在被虚空反噬之前已经熟练地掌握了在现实与梦之间出入的方法，但对它们来说，入梦是它们进入梦境的领域唯一的方法。  
两座巨大的石像屹立在黑卵圣殿的两侧，那是两只外形怪异的甲虫，两只甲虫的原型都是它们未曾知晓的远古生命，显得庄严而肃穆；它们的外骨骼紧紧包裹着肢体，和庞大的躯干相比细得完全不成比例。右边的石像手捧一只浅碟，液态的虚空正从里面源源不断地流出，它的另一对足则是虔诚地按在地上，仿佛是在祷告；左边的石像大张着一对足，另一对平端着一只相似的浅碟，它的头向后仰起，像是在高声尖叫。空气里充满了粘稠的虚空物质，一颗颗细小的微粒从黑湖表面升起，仿佛漆黑的雾，但又比雾更浓。  
“啧，它还翻修了一遍。”大黄蜂轻蔑地乍舌，神情阴郁。  
它压低了手里的武器，大黄蜂扯出一股蛛丝。  
这次，几乎没有任何征兆地，它们就这么坠入了梦境的深渊。  
—  
它睁开眼。有那么一瞬间，它似乎看到了一轮壮丽的落日，金黄的云朵自地平线铺开，整片天空都沐浴在夕阳的余晖下。  
然后它重重地砸进了一块平台。它眩晕了几秒，接着转动了一下悬在平台边缘的脑袋，看到底下的黑暗正在咆哮。  
在那下面，无数双眼睛正看着它。无数个阴影，混合成型，变成了一头扭曲怪异的巨兽，整个空间也随之在虚空的侵蚀下变得漆黑。在另一块平台上，大黄蜂摇晃着站了起来，和它之间隔着一条过宽的裂缝。  
它记得这个地方。  
它记得虚空集结之前的召唤，每一个成型的虚空，每一个失败的容器，每一个被遗弃在深渊的、由这个王国献给神明的祭品——它们最终在同一个使命的召唤下集结，让黑暗战胜了光明。  
它感到一阵无名的喜悦。黑暗蔓延，古神已死，它们被无形的力量推动着，所有的虚空都即将被卷进同一个饥肠辘辘的漩涡。  
它几乎要被强烈的欲望压垮；它想直接把自己的躯壳丢在这里——它残缺的躯壳不论在哪儿都是累赘——然后再次成为虚空的一部分。它会带走它所有的恐惧，然后吞噬它所有的爱，它会把它的回忆当作开胃酒，举杯庆祝这场永不停歇的饕餮盛宴。  
但它不能，也不会让它得逞。  
大黄蜂朝巨兽冲了过去，隔着一层虚空，手里的长针闪着银光。“圣巢的鬼魂！”她喊道。那根闪亮的蛛丝肯定绕在了无名骑士身上——她借着丝荡起，飞身从巨兽的爪跳到另一只上，手里的针指着虚空的脸。“听我说！你得夺回控制权，快醒醒！”  
但它们无需倾听。圣巢灭亡，它们的悲鸣将淫灭在呼啸的狂风中，连同它们的存在被一并埋葬。层层沙砾将它们掩埋，而它们的历史连取代虚空而生的新神都不曾知晓。或许会有人在这场灾难中幸存，但他们最终也难逃一死，他们的灵魂和梦境会被留下，作为宴会之后的甜点——而这场盛宴的主菜，是那些被瘟疫侵蚀得千疮百孔的灵魂。用不了多久，它们就可以融为一体，然后——  
它猛地回过神来。  
虚空一下把大黄蜂击飞，不费吹灰之力。她被狠狠地甩到了地上，又立马翻身稳住重心，咬住蛛丝的一头在针眼里打了个结；紧接着，她展开了第二次冲锋，一只手无力地垂在身侧。她在空中飞快地穿梭，竭力呼唤着她在很久以前给它起的名字。她冲刺着、旋转着，灵敏得像是已经生出了翅膀，随着她的动作，巨兽的头冠之间出现了一根根银亮的蛛丝：她在虚空的头顶结出了一张网，把自己拴在那生物的犄角之间，骑在了它的头顶。她的针径直刺向王印，然后火光四溅。  
这一击确实奏效了。巨兽亮出了它的獠牙，怒吼着，但大黄蜂的攻击还是一下紧接着一下，丝毫没有停歇。  
要是虚空露出了破绽，哪怕只有一点，它觉得她都能成功击破那生物的焦点了。短小的躯干上的浑圆头颅，生有一对过长的角，那是它轮廓鲜明的本体。此时此刻，她的声音如同长鸣的军号，带着女王的威严。虚空将回应这号召，重新归于混沌；虚空失焦，心智被剥夺，意识将不复存在。若是幸运的话，它也会连同其余的虚空重归沉寂，沉入深渊之下的无声死海。  
但它不会任其发生。  
它唤出了那身纯白的旧铠甲，纵身一跃，随即坠入了黑暗。  
黑暗的内部是一片虚无之海。尽管披上了铠甲，身为虚空一部分的它还是没有被当作异物。它在黑暗中越坠越深，卷须从它身边呼啸而过、瞄准了上面的大黄蜂，却直接无视了它的存在。  
直到它将手中的骨钉举过头顶，虚空才感受到了它带来的威胁；但已经晚了，它已经狠狠地将骨钉插进了神殿的地面，然后——它知道光凭一把骨钉是无法打败它的——白色的根系拔地而出，像钢铁一样刺穿了神殿的外墙，把这座建筑拆了个粉碎。虚空物质从黑湖里喷发出来，洪水一般地席卷了整个圣巢。

不。

巨兽惊慌失措地将它一把击飞。大黄蜂可能是注意到了事态的变化，她牵着丝线朝它荡过来，但这一击的力度之大直接让它们撞了个满怀，然后一起被抛了出去。  
但世界的本质已经改变了。虚空发出一阵震耳欲聋的嚎叫，它角上的裂缝被霍拉开，大黄蜂尖叫一声，抛到一半的丝线错过了她的目标。黑湖开始沸腾了，液态的虚空翻滚着汇流成漩涡，然后奔流而下，向着地底的深渊而去。  
但这还不行。大黄蜂马上又摆好架势，准备再次发动进攻，但却被它一把拦下。她被圈在了它的手臂间，双手无法动弹；她冲着它大吼着，但在虚空夹杂着恐惧和愤怒的咆哮中，它根本不知道她在说什么。它们就这样和虚空一道落了下去。   
它们终于落到了地上，离它刚才在梦域里制造的裂缝只有一步之遥。那裂缝的高度足以让它们摔得粉身碎骨，但物质世界的规律在这里并不适用。它放开一只护在臂弯间的大黄蜂，站起身，一步一步挪到了裂缝的边缘。  
它在喷涌而出的虚空旁跪下，将手伸了进去。有那么一瞬间，它的手臂被冻得几乎失去了知觉。  
然而它还是进一步寻向了深处——

那是一只小小的手掌。然后漆黑的洪流带走了它，将它卷进了裂口。  
它的兄弟还是当年的模样，从未长大过。

“这一次不会再让你掉下去了。”

在这纯粹的黑暗中，它什么都看不到，但它能感觉到手里紧紧握着的、依旧柔软的小爪子，它随时都可能挣脱，或是将它拉近无底的深渊。  
大黄蜂忽地在它旁边停下，她的针牢牢扎进了一块平台，一股蛛丝系在腰上，好让自己不被冲走。她也伸出手，虚空灼伤了她的外壳，发出咝咝的声音，但她依旧没有丝毫退缩，直到她抓住那另一只手。“不要在这里放弃！”她大声呼喊着，她的记忆也随之浮现了出来——苍白沃姆那日渐腐朽的外壳；苍白之王诞生的洁白的虫茧；栩栩生辉的王印；洞窟般的外壳轰然倒塌，然后是那将它拖出废墟的那一抹红色身影。  
但这还不够，它们脚下的地面正在坍塌，裂缝依旧越变越宽。  
它深吸口气，让树根深深地扎进了周围的空间——结构。黑白调子的宫殿，地基，银白的根系，立于深渊之巅、生为宫殿之基的白色巨树——地面被树根抓住，它的双腿也随之消失，融进了那壮丽的根系里。  
说话很疼。它不知道自己的声音听起来是什么样，关于辐光的记忆被抹去之后，现在已经没有声音能为它所用。“别忘了，”它艰难地开口说道。  
好在大黄蜂明白了它的意图，“你遇到的每一个人、还有每一个你给予援手的人，”她声嘶力竭地呼喊着，“那都是你生命的一部分，你的存在因此有了新的意义！。”  
在黑暗里的某个地方，一只小手无力地握住了它们的手。  
它累了，精疲力竭，而它能感受到。它紧紧地回握住那只小手。“我们作为容器而生，但我们绝不会作为容器而活。”它说道，声音喑哑。“你拥有力量，你获得了荣耀，但你依旧没有忘记过去。”  
它们都到达了那终焉之地，脚下都踩着无数手足的尸体。它们都死过，活过，最后重生，它们是沃姆与根的孩子，虚空的心脏。   
在它和大黄蜂之间，一只手缓缓伸进了洪流之中，它没见过那只虫子，他没有实体，一只面具像斗笠一样被他戴在头上；接着是第二只手，然后是第三只——这只虫子并没有伸手，而是颤巍巍地把手里的镐子伸了进去；然后，是它在小镇里见过的那些居民；“你为何而战？”一只战士模样的虫子说道，她们三个有着相似的面孔，她们的眼睛都仿佛黑暗中的火种，“你为何而生？”  
他们的梦境和小骑士的记忆产生了共鸣，他们身陷梦境，他们的生命正在流逝。  
“回来吧。”大黄蜂说，“我们都在等你。”  
随着一阵刺耳的尖啸，所有的虚空都在一瞬间收缩、凝聚，包裹着全部的黑暗变成了一个点，一个存在于物质世界的黑洞。  
小骑士抬起自己的面具，露出底下可怖的口器，几乎算是彬彬有礼地吞下了那一团虚空。大黄蜂紧紧地它的手，它小小的身影漂浮在它们面前，如此熟悉。她们掌心的小手抽动了几秒，那是小骑士体内的虚空想要打破容器。从前，它的最小的兄弟并不知道自己要成为虚空的容器，它也没能驯服这股力量——但这次，它做到了。  
现在，它蜷起身子，迫使自己吸收体内的物质。它那生有一对角的头颅开始成型，它的躯干则长出了由虚空塑造的坚硬外壳。  
然后它落到地上，双脚接触地面时发出一了声轻响；它的一双眼睛望向它们，散发着白色的微光。它匆匆环顾四周，将每一张面孔都收进眼底。它前额上的王印正在慢慢变成黑色，白色的光芒已经褪去了大半。  
它寻思着是不是应该换一个人来牵小骑士的手。毕竟它们共有的那段记忆并不是什么值得怀念的美好回忆。正当它这么想着的时候，它的最小的兄弟——作为一名已经觉醒了的先知，在这个领域里，它比它们要强得多——回握住了它的手，紧紧地。  
然后，毫无征兆地，小骑士打了个嗝，一小团虚空从它的面具的缝隙里漏了出来。它略带不悦地皱起眉头，又一口把那团黑雾吞了回去。  
它们脚下是由树根织成的庞大的网，柔和的白光射过柔灰色的云雾，点亮了它们周围的世界。  
—  
它睁开眼，回到了现实。  
黑卵圣殿已经变成了一座废墟。虚空在痛苦的挣扎中撕裂了圣殿的穹顶。它和大黄蜂在尽可能靠近裂缝边缘的位置跪了下来。裂谷深得不可思议，残留的黑水正在慢慢流走，落向下方的城市。  
它们一直牵着小骑士的手。它们的衣物都被染成了墨汁般浓稠的黑色，大黄蜂拽了拽自己的斗篷，叹了口气。  
然后小骑士无声地笑了，难以辨别、短促地笑出了声。  
接着，它的手从小骑士的手里滑了出来。它闭上眼睛，倒下了。  
—  
德特茅斯小镇的周围，是一片绿意盎然的山崖。  
笼罩在这个小镇上空的阴霾曾一度像是要永远停留于此，飓风席卷着沙土吹过了不知多少个世纪；而现在，尘埃终于落地，落叶得以归根，薄薄的一层新土似乎也拥有了希望，风从远方带来的种子终于可以在这里生根发芽。它会给渴了的植物浇水，然后看着它们绽放。  
大部分光蝇都死了，只有少数得以幸存。但现在这片土地却撒满了阳光。时不时地，会有旅人从王国的废墟回到镇子里，神情恍惚地在日光下眨着眼。它会给他们送上手绘的地图，好让他们在回家的路上不至于迷失方向。小镇又渐渐活了过来，通往国王山道的道路畅通无阻。偶然地，大型的狩猎者会来袭击小镇，这时它就会举起自己那把旧骨钉解决它们。  
之后，大黄蜂和小骑士带它去了泪城。那儿有一尊它从没见过的雕像——那是它，双手叠放在剑柄末端，定在靠近胸口的位置。老国王在这里设立了这尊雕像，之后便和他的宫殿一起消逝在了梦里。  
它永远都无法知道这尊雕像的含义。但不论这是谎言、希望，还是一句对不起，都无关紧要，因为它再也见不到他了。  
不过，它大多时候都感到很平静。微风拂过树叶和娇嫩的鲜花，阳光是如此地柔和。它在小镇里停留了一会儿，喧闹的环境让它感到无所适从，然后小骑士及时出现，牵起它的手、带它去了一个更加安静的地方。一如既往地，小骑士和大黄蜂——后者已经成为了新的女王——总会及时地出现在它面前，以免它宁静的独处变成孤独。它会用温暖的茶招待她们，在里面加上满满的浆果和嫩叶。它们会一起坐在山崖边，一边晒太阳，一边眺望远处的小镇。大黄蜂张开背后纤长的翅膀，她的红斗篷也随之在身后摇摆；小骑士歪着头，轻轻靠在了它幸存的右臂上。  
当它需要陪伴时，它总能知道。它莹亮的眼睛会在梦里找到它，在这里，它们无所不谈。它们是唯二的幸存者。它不再能感知到深渊和飓风中的气息，虚空已经被封印了。  
它还没有名字。在将来的某一天，它会有的。  
fin.


End file.
